Para espías expertos: Academia Liontonel
by Galletita anonima
Summary: ¿Quieren ser los mejores espías del mundo? ¿quieren enfrentar misiones supremas y sangrientas? Este es el lugar indicado ¡tenemos las mejores instalaciones, les garantizamos que al final del curso serán los mejores! así que ven y únete a esta aventura! inscripciones abiertas (se aceptan OC's) y ahora con cupo para chicos desde secundaria hasta último año (TNxGoenji Forevah)


Disclaimer: los personajes de IE no me pertenecen pero la historia es de mi autoría.

 _Recuerdos del pasado_

—Dialogo.

Prólogo

— _Madre, no quiero cambiarme de escuela—Repliqué haciendo un pequeño puchero, en ese entonces tenía unos doce años, acababa de terminar primaria, mi madre, me consiguió una entrevista en un colegio muy prestigioso llamado "Academia Liontonel". No sé porque mi madre tenía esa pequeña obsesión con que me uniera a él._

— _Hija, te va a gustar, sé que hay cosas muy interesantes ahí, dale una oportunidad— Dijo mi madre terminándome de poner dicho uniforme. Ella me había engañado para que diera la entrevista, me había dicho que era para mi currículo de un futuro y yo le creí —. Ya estás perfecta hija._

— Yoshida-sempaii— Me llamó un pequeño niño, de unos doce años. Venia directo hacia mí, seguramente para que le ayudara con la tarea "como detectar trampas". En el transcurso que el chico se acercaba a mí, sonó el reloj de mi muñeca, mi escuadrón me necesitaba — ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi tarea?

— Claro, Yukimini, ve a buscarme a mi apartamento más tarde, necesito ir a una reunión de mi escuadrón —Dije y con eso me retiré, ya me conocía de memoria los pasillos de esta Academia, que aparentemente es una escuela, pero no, es una academia de espías… Ya entendí la razón por la cual mi madre quería que viniera aquí, mi familia… es "famosa" en el mundo del espionaje y todos han salido de este colegio.

— Señorita, (TN), es un gusto saludarla— Me saludó mi maestro a cargo de simulacros —Fuiste la única, junto a Umiko, que acudió al llamado del escuadrón.

— ¿Y los demás? —Pregunté, el maestro se giró y me mostró una pantalla, Shiyuto, nuestra líder, estaba durmiendo, cuando no se le había autorizado. Kashen, nuestro compañero, estaba entrenando y se había quitado su reloj (algo que era prohibido).

— Ellos serán expulsados por incumplir las normas, ya saben cómo es aquí o te adaptas o desistes —Inmediatamente a esto, el profesor apagó la pantalla y se dirigió a nosotras —. Las chicas nuevas vendrán dentro de poco, mientras tanto, están exentas de misiones y claro, no podrán participar en el torneo del mes, lo lamento.

El profesor terminó de decir eso y nos hizo retirarnos, Umiko y yo regresamos a nuestro departamento, las cosas de nuestros compañeros estaban recogidas.

— ¡No pueden echarme de aquí esto es injusto!

— ¡Pero sí sólo estaba entrenando!

Se escuchaba desde afuera los gritos de nuestros compañeros llevados por la fuerza hacia la salida.

— Así que vendrán nuevos —Intenté iniciar una conversación con Umiko que se encontraba algo sorprendida.

— Así parece…—Susurró ella, y dejándose llevar se acostó en el sillón —. ¿Te has enterado? Permitirán chicos este año.

—Pero si siempre los han permitido, Umiko —Me reí un poco su comentario.

—No, (TN), sólo permitían que entraran chicos desde el primer grado de secundaria, y ahora vendrán nuevos hasta en ultimo grado de preparatoria— Comentó Umiko muy entusiasmada, al parecer, que nuestros compañeros se hayan ido no le importó mucho a Umiko —. Vendrán chicos de todas partes, porque este año el colegio recibirá talentos de todo el mundo.

— Ya venga, a dormir, Umiko, mañana que vienen los nuevos, seguro hasta consigues novio— Bromeé apagando la luz del apartamento. Umiko no volvió a decir nada más y yo la imité y mejor me quede dormida.

* * *

Yukimini se encontraba tranquilamente caminando directo al dormitorio de su Sempaii- Yoshida. De repente algo interrumpió sus pasos… Un asesinado, un hombre vestido de negro estaba con un cuchillo lleno totalmente de sangre, al lado de él, el cuerpo del vigilante de los dormitorios. Yukimini corrió como pudo pero el hombre le atrapó atravesándole el cuchillo desde el estómago y subiéndolo poco a poco hasta la garganta, abriéndolo totalmente.

El hombre, miró hacia la ventana de (TN) Yoshida y dejando los cuerpos ahí, se marchó.

* * *

Notas de autora:

De nuevo, aquí está la idea renovada de Escuela Internacional de espionaje, espero les guste este nuevo proyecto (las otras historias las actualizaré mañana porque es hora de dormir :3) y si quieren participar he aquí los datos:

Nombre:

Edad:

Nacionalidad:

¿Experiencia en espionaje?

Apariencia (bien descrita)

Personalidad (igualmente)

Actitud (como se comportan)

Ropa de espía (lo que quieran)

Habilidades físicas e intelectuales:

Historia (igual, lo que quieran)

Pareja (excepto Hiroto, Shigeto, Goenji)

Elemento (agua, fuego, hielo etc.) (esto será para algo más, más adelante)

Curiosidades:

Extras:

Galle anónima.

Cuídense, hasta la próxima.


End file.
